houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
North Star Fleet
The North Star Fleet was a special unit created in secret by order of Earth's United Nations Security Council during the first Human-Kavarian War. With the main UN Fleet struggling to defend the Sol system and the colonies against only a small attack force, some high ranking members of the military expressed doubts in being able to repel a major assault. Interrogations of Kavarian crews captured during the second invasion attempt revealed that their fleet was initially intended to be much larger. Economic concerns in the Kavarian Imperium meant that a fleet only 1/4 of what was needed was sent. Despite this handicap the UN was still only barely managing to hang on. To help combat a future invasion wave resources were set aside to construct a covert shipyard in a distant system. The yard and much of the fleet itself would be staffed by military prisoners, disgraced officers, and anyone with skills they could get their hands on. For the fleet itself a small number of advanced technology demonstrators were constructed at a secret Luna Drive Yards facility on the far side of Earths moon. These would then ferry the recruited crews and tech into deep space. Starting with a half dozen prototypes the fleet was expanded to nearly 100 ships in the span of a few short years. Conditions were known to be harsh, with anything not contributing to construction of the fleet being considered secondary. An unknown number of prisoners were believed to have been beaten or even executed. For their trouble the recruited prisoners, engineers and officers were to be granted a full pardon and employment after completing their term. All NSF ships were equipped with the most advanced tech of the time. Prototype Tritanium materials were used in the hull and armor. Experimental Phase Cannon turrets nearly as powerful as a heavy phase cannon were fitted. Much higher yield nukes were available, though rarely used as part of its conventional armaments. Finally each ship was equipped with spinal mount mass drivers. During the third Kavarian attempt to invade UN space the North Star Fleet was mobilized. Less than 100 NSF ships had been constructed by this point though there are no records on the exact numbers. Initially deploying to ambush smaller Kavarian fleets the North Star units saw tremendous success. North Star fleet command soon realised that the enemies they were engaging were not part of the main thrust into the colonies but a secondary buildup to assist in the attack on Sol. The main UN fleet was unaware of this and could not be warned due to heavy jamming. New experimental ECM and jamming systems used by NSF ships initially saw tremendous success in their raids. The Kavarians quickly overcame this however and tracked North Star fleet elements back to their shipyard. Two new Assault Carriers and a number of damaged ships -including the Langley- managed to conduct a partial evacuation before the yards were destroyed. These survivors in turn tracked the Kavarians to their staging area. With the Kavarian secondary fleet preparing for their attack on Sol the North Star Fleet survivors rallied. Waiting for a moment of weakness the Human fleet struck at the gathered ships catching many of them with their shields down. Even with this advantage the human fleet was out numbered more than 5 to 1, leaving little doubt of the outcome. Ultimately the Kavarians were victorious, though it was a pyrrhic one. Their fleet still contributed hundreds of ships to the battle of Sol, though most were in a state of disrepair and missing much of their logistics train. Perhaps most importantly a majority of the troop transports had been destroyed. Langley, too damaged to participate in the fighting, limped its way to the UN base at Triton. She arrived a few days after the Kavarian main fleet had begun their attack on the Sol system. Fleet Composition Maximum strength of the fleet is uncertain 12-20x North Star Assault Carrier ~80x North Star Class Warship ???x TF-27 Crossbow / TF-27N Survivors: Langley Category:History